Lerato Sengadi
Lerato Sengadi, simply known as Lerato is a former Big Brother Africa housemate. She represented South Africa during the second season of the show where she became the fifth housemate to be evicted on Day 56 after receiving 8/13 votes to evict. She later on returned during the fifth season of the show where she was sent to the barn on Day 21, then returned to the main house on Day 77 via luck despite receiving 1/15 votes to return. She finished in third place on Day 91 after receiving 0/15 votes to win. About Lerato Big Brother Africa 2 Name: Lerato Age: 24 Birthday: October 31 Gender: Female Place of Birth: Soweto Height: 1.75m Occupation: Events Co-ordinator South Africa’s Lerato knows exactly why audiences should watch her on Big Brother Africa 2. The advertising college graduate reveals that she’s full of surprises and says, “I even surprise myself so you never know what you gonna get.” Having been selected as a housemate, Lerato says she wants to see “how far I can push myself.” A collector of Converse sneakers, with a desire to visit Jamaica and the Caribbean, Lerato says if she wins the big prize on Big Brother Africa 2, she’ll buy her mom a new car, donate some to charity, invest some and go on a vacation! Meanwhile she credits her mom for the best advice she’s ever been given which was simply, “you can’t make everyone happy, so start with making yourself happy and the rest will fall into place.” Big Brother Africa 5 Johannesburg resident Lerato, who made her first appearance on Big Brother Africa in season 2, describes herself as a fierce and feisty party starter. The 26-year-old, who labels her clothing style as Urban Afropolitan, says her favourite quote is from the movie Forest Gump: "Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you gonna get." In the new season of Big Brother Lerato says that her strategy in the house will be: "To choose my battles wisely and not let emotions get the best of me (although that's almost impossible)." Speaking about her expectations of her Big Brother experience, she reveals that she would like it to be life-changing, fun, scary, awesome and enlightening. Confirming that she is sometimes temperamental and that's her bad habit, Lerato's message to viewers is simple: "What you see is what you get. What you'll be seeing is me carrying on with my day-to-day activities but you'll have the front row seat to it all." Asked why she wanted to return to Big Brother Africa, she says: "Because I have a second chance at playing an interesting game." She encourages audiences to watch her on Big Brother because: "I'm an unpredictable fire-cracker! You never know what you gonna get." Housemate History Housemate Status Big Brother Africa 2 Big Brother Africa 5 Total Nominations Received Big Brother Africa 2 Big Brother Africa 5 Category:Big Brother Africa Housemates Category:Big Brother Africa 2 Housemates Category:Female Housemates Category:South African Housemates Category:Evicted Housemates Category:Big Brother Africa Category:Big Brother Africa 2 Category:South Africa Category:Finalists Category:Big Brother Africa 5 Category:Big Brother Africa 5 Housemates